The Ugly Truth
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: Viñeta. Él había regresado, pero ella sabía que eso no significaba que todo volvería a ser como antes.


**Akiiko-Chan**

**Presenta:**

**The Ugly Truth**

Él había regresado, pero ella sabía que eso no significaba que todo volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

><p>I<p>

_She's not strong, anymore._

― ¡Abre los ojos Naruto! ¿De verdad crees que con traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea todo volverá a ser como antes? Así que… Terminaron con la guerra, volvieron a casa, ¿Y después qué, Naruto? ¡Después qué!

Ella estaba siendo débil. El dolor que estaba sintiendo no podía disimularlo ni en la más oscura de las habitaciones. Ella ya no podía esconderse, habían sido demasiadas las veces que lo había hecho, solo para aparentar ser fuerte. Cuando la cruel realidad era que no lo seguía siendo.

― ¿Por qué… sigues confiando en que todo estará bien?

Mas lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, acariciando tenuemente su piel tersa. Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a sus brazos entrecruzados.

― Porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Sakura-chan.

_Esperanza_. Ella recordaba haber conocido el significado de esa palabra, cuando tenía trece años todavía creía en ese término. Hasta que todas las esperanzas que creía se derrumbaban una tras otra.

― Todo va a estar bien. Ya verás que pronto el teme se recuperara y…

Sonrió con amargura. Exacto: Y… ¿luego qué?

Ella podía ser débil, pero no era ingenua. Nada podría volver a ser lo que era. Eran demasiadas las experiencias que había tenido sobre eso.

* * *

><p>II<p>

_He's not cheerful, at all times._

El había estado esperando en urgencias por varias horas, ni los más fuertes rugidos de su estomago lo habían hecho moverse de su lugar. Su preocupación había mandado a un rincón lejano de su mente aquellos perturbantes sonidos, únicamente pensando en cómo estaría en esos momentos su mejor amigo.

Al fin estaba aquí, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Endureció el rostro.

¿Qué debería hacer para traer de vuelta a su equipo, para traer de vuelta esa felicidad? Una felicidad que empezaba a perder.

Era evidente que Sakura no estaba en mejores condiciones que él, era evidente que mucho menos la persona detrás de las puertas de urgencias. Pero… ¿Qué hay de él?

La verdad era que él seguía creyendo.

Como bien le había dicho a su compañera, el esperaría a que la felicidad regresara a su equipo. No importa lo que tuviese que hacer, él era Naruto Uzumaki y no se detendría hasta volver a lo que era.

Se dijo mientras cerraba sus puños sobre sus piernas. Sentado en las sillas a un lado de la habitación.

El podría ser ingenuo, pero él era obstinado. Traería su viejo equipo de vuelta a como era antes. No volvería a ver los rostros sin esperanza de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

><p>III<p>

_He's still cold._

Sus ojos parpadearon antes de acostumbrarse a la penumbra. La tenue iluminación de aquel lugar lo hacían confirmar que estaba recostado en una de las habitaciones del hospital. No era como si no la conociese de todos modos. Estaba seguro de que no era ni la cuarta vez que estaba ahí.

Giro su rostro hacia la ventana, apreciando como la luna se veía tras la traslúcida cortina blanca. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba siendo vigilado a una distancia prudente. Lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención de aldeanos y alertar de su presencia.

Suspiro resignado. No era momento de analizar la manera de salir de ahí. Los irregulares pitidos del aparato al que estaba conectado le indicaban que le faltaba descanso para poder recuperarse completamente.

Nuevamente sus facciones rodaron por la almohada hasta toparse con el pequeño florero verde sobre la mesa.

Mentiría si dijera que se sintió desilusionado cuando vio el florero vacio. Porque no sintió nada.

Cerró los ojos con su nariz apuntando al techo.

Mientras eso siguiera como hasta ahora, mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama.

**A/N:** Aun no me decido si continuarla, es una idea algo bizarra la que hay aqui. Podria decirse que es como una Viñeta de Prueba, pero para eso existen los reviews jeje :$

Estoy buscando un beta-reader que me ayude a crear coherencia en mis fics, revisarlos de cualquier posible nudo en la trama, algo asi como ponerme a divagar del punto central (siento que ultimamente lo hago mucho ._.) O ayudarme a crear un buen summary (eso no es lo mio tampoco u_u) cualquier interesado ya sabe que hacer, un RR o MP y yo les respondere :D

Espero contar con su ayuda, y espero sus comentarios respecto al fic! :*


End file.
